


Various Skyrim characters x Female Dragonborn

by TheBGassassin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: A collection of imagines for Skyrim. Will be updated with more characters!





	1. Brynjolf x Dragonborn

* * *

The guild was exceptionally quiet today. Mostly everyone was on missions. The rest had left the Ragged Flagon earlier because they knew what was about to happen. A few days ago, Delvin had ratted Brynjolf out to you that he secretly had feelings for you. One evening, Brynjolf got quite drunk, began crying and confessed in front of five other people that he loved the guild leader but knew he never had a chance.

You stumbled purely on accident on a discussion about it the next day between Delvin and Vex and under the pressure, Delvin told you everything. You were absolutely stunned by the information. Sure, you two would always flirt and tease each other, but you never would have guessed his feelings were serious! You sent a letter to inform him to come back as soon as possible, but due to the fact that he was in Windhelm, doing a job, he wouldn't be back any time soon. Little did you know, he left everything behind and galloped back to Riften as soon as he got the letter.

You were talking with Delvin and Tonillia, when suddenly the doors to the tavern swing open, revealing Brynjolf. Tonillia cleared her throat awkwardly "So... We should go. Come on, Mallory. I have a job for you." They hurriedly stood up, not even shooting you a glance and walked away towards the exit. In the meantime, Brynjolf had come closer to you, now watching you with a worried expression. "What's wrong, lass? Did I do something?" He asked. You shook your head no. "I...heard something I found interesting." You answered.

"Oh?" He loosened up a bit, but was still anxious "Someone has a job for us?" Again, you shook your head "I found out that during one of your... pass times with the guild, you confessed your feelings for a certain person." You were looking at him straight in the eyes, your expression daring him to say otherwise. He was shocked to say the least, staying quiet and wondering what to say. "My sources tell me the person in question is me." You continued talking, while he listened quietly like you were scolding a child. "So my question is why you didn't tell me, Bryn? You weren't scared to tell the entire guild but were scared of _my_ response?"

Finally, he spoke. "I know, lass. But I thought you should deserve better." He looked down at the ground "When you see a rose, the first thing you'd think is how beautiful it is and just want to pluck it...keep it for yourself. But then you realize... why should it belong to me? Something this beautiful shouldn't wither away, destroyed by someone like me. Don't you see me, lass? I'm a crook, a thief and I only care about the coin I get. I'd rather watch you from afar and admire you quietly instead of have you unhappy with me."

You listened to the sudden poetic outburst you didn't expect from him with a small smile stretched across your lips. You stood up and wrapped your arms around him affectionately, leaving him ever so shocked. "Bryn... you idiot. You absolute clueless idiot. I love you and it's for me to decide if I'll be happy with you. Don't let me hear anything on the topic ever again." He smiled and hugged you back, keeping you close "Alright then. I promise to be the best for you. Be mine?"


	2. Cicero x Dragonborn! Listener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicero decides to do something sweet for when his Listener comes back from a mission

Cicero always hated when the Listener left to adventure somewhere without him. He felt so lonely without her even if he was busy with the Night Mother. He could talk to her but never hear her voice... and that was maddening to him! It was different when the Listener was around. She was so sweet and kind and understanding... unlike Nazir who ignored him and Babette who only talked to him when she needed something done. Cicero swore to serve the Listener but she was so humble, always telling him she didn't want to burden him.

She had seen how upset poor Cicero was when she had to leave and promised to be back in three days. She promised him while wrapping her arms around him ever so sweetly! His Listener... his love. That hug was what kept him going these three painfully long days. He dreamed of the moment she would walk through the door of the Falkreath sanctuary, tired and frustrated from the ride home and the mission. Then her face would always lighten up when she sees him with a contagious joyous smile on his lips as he would run up to her and hug her tightly. He would tell her a joke and all her frustration would wash away. This time he wanted to do more for her. His Listener deserved all the happiness in the world! By Sithis, she deserved the _entire_ world!

Cicero knew of a place nearby where beautiful daisies grew and an idea came up in his mind. He would go and pick her a bouquet for when she came back! "Pretty flowers, pretty as my dear, sweet Listener." He sang as he piled the daisies in his hand. He picked quite a bunch of red, pink, white and yellow flowers and started walking back to the sanctuary. Just then, he saw her getting off of Shadowmere in front of the door. Just as promised, three days after her departure.

The jester beamed "Listener!" He yelled and jogged up to her happily, ready to help with whatever he can. "Hello, Cicero." She greeted, opening her arms, ready to embrace her. And she didn't have to wait long, because Cicero wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her almost desperately close, afraid she is just an illusion, a trick his mind is playing on him. When he finally let go, sure she was real, he extended his hand with the bouquet in it "These are for you." He told her, a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. She gasped, smiling wide, as she took it from him "Oh, Cicero, that's so kind! Thank you!"

In all her dangerous life full of adventures, she wasn't used to such gestures of affection. All she knew was catacombs, full of draugr and all sorts of atrocities; saving the world from dragons, bandits and being looked down on. The flowers made her feel loved, like she belonged somewhere, like someone anticipated her return. It melted her heart. She reached up with her other hand and touched his cheek. That alone was enough to make him blush like a tomato, let alone when she planted a kiss on his other one. "C-Cicero should... tend to Mother..." he muttered nervously, shifting in his place, before scurrying off inside the sanctuary. The Listener giggled, still smiling, holding the flowers close to her heart.


	3. Vilkas x Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas gets jealous that his brother gets more attention from the whelp called Y/N

Vilkas watched from afar as Farkas was chatting with the new girl. What in Oblivion had happened to him? He was never social, let alone talk to a girl and make her laugh! Vilkas' hand clenched around the jug of mead he was drinking from. He didn't want to fight his brother over a woman, but the jealousy was still overwhelming. He listened to their conversation about the last mission they were on together.

"Remember when you got locked in a room full of draugr?" Farkas reminded "I had to save your ass...again." She scoffed mockingly "I handled myself pretty nicely." She took a sip of her ale "Besides, when did you ever have to save me?" Farkas stared at her nonbelievingly "When you locked yourself after pulling that lever and in the mean time the Silver hand attacked me. Ring any bells?" She laughed again "Oh, that. The situation was under control."

Vilkas couldn't listen anymore. She was neglecting him over his brother! He slammed the juh on the table and stood up from his chair, walking towards the door of Jorrvaskr. After slamming it rather harshly, he stepped out into the street of Whiterun. It was still crowded, as it wasn't that late in the evening yet. Maybe the Bannered Mare wasn't too full of annoyingly drunk travelers and locals. He would go anywhere if it meant keeping his mind off the feelings he felt for _her_...

Of course, everyone noticed Vilkas leave. Y/N shared a look with her companion "You should go see him." Farkas told her. Y/N sensed guilt in his voice. Did he know something? She rested her case when he hurriedly stood up from his chair and acted like they never even talked. Keen on getting to the bottom of this, Y/N heeded his advice and followed Vilkas out of Jorrvaskr.

Just like she predicted, she found him in a lonely corner table of the Bannered Mare, hunched over his drink. She slid on the bench across from him and carefully spoke, cautious not to startle him. "Vilkas? What's wrong?" He didn't answer at first. "Nothing." He told her after a few long moments, not looking at her. "Is it something about Farkas?" She persisted. The question clearly angered him, because he glared at her and spoke loudly "Why do you care?"

Y/N was getting angry as well "I care, trust me." She sneered "And of all the people in Jorrvaskr and even the whole of Whiterun, I care about you the most!" He let out a loud scoff, that sounded more like a cough to her. And clearly it wasnt of amusement. "Well, you're doing a great job at showing it while you're busy messing around with my brother." So it was about Farkas... But he found out that he said too much far too late.

"Vilkas..." Y/N raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous?" Well, no point keeping anything in, he thought, might as well tell her everything. If she rejects him, he could always pretend to be drunk. After all, what are the chances of her feeling the same way about him? "Yes!" He finally said "I'm jealous! I'm jealous because I love you, Y/N. And I can't stand the thought, let alone the sight of someone else having your attention!" 

She sat there, frozen, mouth agape long after he finished his confession. "Oh, Vilkas, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked quietly. "I tried to just...get it out of my mind. I couldn't even confess it to myself." He answered. A blush had scattered on his cheeks. "I love you, too, Vilkas." She confessed, herself "I wish you told me sooner." She stood up and walked around the table to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder "I've always liked you more. I could never see Farkas as more than a friend." 

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so overwhelmed with relief and happiness, he didn't know what to do from now on. "I... I'm glad to hear it, Y/N." He smiled and caressed her cheek, gently lifting her head up so she could look at him, before planting a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips.


	4. Veezara x Redguard! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Nazir's sister and she and her lover - the Argonian Veezara, go after a contract together to spend some alone time away from her overprotective brother.

It was a warm night with a full moon in the sky along the road to Whiterun. Veezara and Y/N set up camp in the woods, away from the eyes of travelers and guards. The last thing they needed was to get attacked by someone. The Argonian had went hunting while his lover was setting up the camp and building a fire to cook in. She didn't have to wait long, as by the time she was done, Veezara came back with three rabbits. 

They were on their way to Windhelm, where their target was residing in. There wasn't a real reason for both of them to go at the same time, the Redguard girl just wanted to spend some alone time with her lover away from her brother Nazir, who was keen on protecting her and keeping her safe. Sure, he was older than her by several years and gave it all for her to keep her safe all his life, but it could get suffocating sometimes, as she had grown up now and could take care of herself.

"I bet Nazir is freaking out by now." She chuckled, as she was toying with Veezara's tail, while he ate. He loved that and always told her how he would never let anyone else do that, even the Family. "You should not make fun of his desire to protect you." The Argonian tried to hide his amused smirk. Oh, how righteous he can be! "Don't act like it's not funny." She rolled her eyes "I understand if I'm still a kid, but he, himself should understand I'm grown up now and can make my own decisions." 

The Shadowscale thought for a moment before answering "I'm sure he will...one day." He told her in a quiet tone "But you never told me how he came to be this way." Y/N bit her lip and looked away for a moment. This was a story both she and Nazir should talk about, as some of the details were not hers to share. "All I can day is that the Alik'r desert doesn't forgive anyone..." she began, her memories drifting into her past of the sands and heat of her homeland "I became an Alik'r warrior so I can be with my brother. He was the only thing I had left. We watched each other's backs, fought against the nature of the desert together. I suppose he was afraid of losing me too... I was perhaps still a child then. It was hard until I learned to fight and protect myself."

He listened with a great interest. He watched her dreamy expression, as she told the story. "We only had each other... I mean, except for the other Alik'r warriors. But I suppose he is still afraid of losing me." She shrugged and with that, ended her story, making it clear she doesn't want to be asked anymore questions about their dark past. Veezara was still curious, but didn't ask further. He didn't intend to pester her. 

Perhaps she noticed the small frown he had and crawled up closer to him and cuddled up to his chest "But that's the past. What matters is the future." She glanced up at him lovingly and kissed his neck. The Shadowscale wrapped his arms around her tightly until she was flush against him. She changed his life for the better. All he has ever known is how to kill. With her, he learned how to love... How to truly be in love. "You're right." He answered, burying his face in her hair. His claws gently tugged against her robes. She got the idea. They weren't going to sleep tonight, but that didn't matter. 

They weren't in a hurry...


	5. Cicero x Listener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the old, sane Cicero never left...

Night time had set upon Dawnstar and the sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood was coaxed in darkness and silence. Babette left a day ago after her own contract, Nazir had went to bed early and the initiates were scattered, some after more contracts, others - in bed. The Listener envied those who were asleep, as she had been twisting and turning in her bed for the past several hours restlessly. 

She tried to read a book from her library, but found it wasn't something she wanted to do at the moment. Her mind drifted elsewhere. Irritated, she discarded the book in her hands and stood up from the bed. Perhaps a sleeping potion would help her. As she walked down the corridor, her ears picked up a distant echo of someone's hushed words. Curiously, she walked closer to where the sound was coming from. The closer she went, the more she recognized the voice to belong to the Keeper - Cicero. But... it sounded also not like him... the voice was deeper, full of despair and sorrow. The girl could even hear a choked sob here and there.

He was talking to the Night Mother. Y/N hid out of sight, just beneath the stairs, leading to the coffin and watched. The jester was laying on the ground, hunched over in the Night Mother's feet, his back to the Listener. "Why must you torment me like this?" He hissed, taking in shaky breaths "How long must I hide my pain behind the mask of this...this jester?" He spat the word with disgust "You are the reason I'm like this. You have driven me mad! After all I have done for you... and yet..." Pause "...I have made my peace that I am not Listener. But if I could ask of you to speak to me once...just once...and tell me why after all this time, after all I did to serve you, you refuse to reward me." Another sob "Who will save me..."

The Listener was shocked. She always pitied the jester for what he had gone through. She swore to never let him feel alone ever again. But if she just looked past the facade she knew... After a long pause, the Imperial continued talking. "Again, I talk to myself." He chuckled darkly "It doesn't matter. I have found someone else to serve. And she repays me with love and kindness and I love her for it. You know who that is, don't you? Its Y/N."

Her heart skipped a beat. She stilled in her place, listening closely, even more interested than before "She gave me a reason to live, when I felt I had lost hope. I felt it ever since the first time I met her. I will serve her until the day I die. I will kill for her and die for her..." Suddenly he was cut off by a familiar voice that came faintly from behind him. "Cicero..." he gasped and looked behind himself to see the figure of his Listener. He stared, mouth agape, eyes wide with shock and Y/N could see the tint of insanity coming back. "Uh... Cicero thought he heard Mother call to him..." he chuckled anxiously "Cicero lives to serve no matter the time." 

She was walking towards him. "Cicero," she began, kneeling next to him and placing her hands on either side of his face "You don't have to be the jester." She smiled reassuringly "You don't have to be anyone but yourself." He stared in awe, gazing into her eyes with adoration "Cicero..." he started quietly, but she cut him off "Let me help you, Cicero..." she caressed his cheekbones gently "I..." the Keeper was at a loss for words. He leaned closer and connected their lips in a gentle, yet hungry, passionate kiss, full of love and adoration. "Please..." he whispered desperately


End file.
